Qué será de ti Ash Ketchum
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Todo es culpa de Facebook...
1. Qué será de ti

_Ok, Facebook es un vicio. No es mío es culpa de Mark Zuckerberg que lo hizo adictivo jajaja En mi ocio escribi esto. Pokémon tampoco es mio... porque si fuera mio... uf Ash sería un bombon andante de esos que te lo comes sin protestar y Misty nunca se hubiera ido y sería otra bomba sexual! xD Ok, el sueño ya es mucho... les dejo con... _

* * *

**___¿Qué será de ti Ash Ketchum?_**

* * *

_«¿Qué será de ti Ash Ketchum? ¿Por qué parte del mundo estarás viajando en estos momentos? ¿Por mar? ¿Atravesando algún bosque? ¿Cruzando algún túnel?_

_¿Qué exóticos e increíbles pokémon has conocido? ¡Me imaginó que muchos, y ni hablar de los maravilloso pokémon de agua que debes haber visto! ¡Debes contarme! ¡Sabes que quiero conocerlos a todos! ¡Deberías tener una cámara para poder mostrármelos! ¡Ese será mi próximo regalo!_

_No es que sea muy metida, pero necesito saber de tu vida… Tener noticias tuyas, Tracey hace tiempo que no me da motivos tuyos, me dice que no sabe, que no te has comunicado con el profesor Oak y eso lo encuentro muy raro. _

_¿Estás bien?_

_¡Ash! ¿Por qué no me dejas de preocupar? ¡Sé que no debería preocuparme tanto! ¡Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo! Estás allá afuera recorriendo el mundo en busca de tus sueños y yo aquí encerrada mordiéndome las uñas y rogándole a Arceus que ninguna chica te eche sus manos encima… antes de que yo te diga tantas cosas…_

_¡Ay cielos! ¿Qué estoy escribiendo?_

_Debería dejar de darle "enter" cada vez que cambio de línea, es estúpido si llegas a leer esto vas a pensar: "Misty se volvió loca encerrada"_

_Jajajaja …. Lo volví a hacer u.ú_

_Lo siento, lo siento… ^^U_

_Por cierto, bonita la portada que tienes en tu perfil, ¿es de la región por dónde viajas? Ahhh que envidia… _

_Aunque después de actualizar tus imágenes no has hecho nada en un mes…_

_No… no te ando psicopateando el Facebook a cada rato… ¡No! Pero es que… regresando a la pregunta iniciar… ¿Qué será de tu vida Ash Ketchum? ¿En qué parte del mundo estás?_

…

Con un suspiró la pelirroja se apoyó con el respaldo de la silla cruzada de brazos.

—Debería dejar de psicopatearle el Facebook, después de todo se lo abrieron los chicos con los que viajan, no es de él… —suspiró y volvió a acercarse a la pantalla para cerrar la ventana cuando apareció un «_Visto: 20:16_»—, no me digas qué… —y tras el visto apareció «_Ash está escribiendo…»_

_«Hola Misty… si yo creo que deberías de dejar de psicopatearme el Facebook, ¿qué es de mi vida? Estoy recorriendo una región maravillosa es increíble»_

_«Hola Ash!»_ —lo saludó—, _«al menos sé que estás vivo ^^»_

_«Muy vivo, la ciudad en la que estoy ahora es genial»_ —Misty iba a volver a escribir pero tras ver que Ash escribía decidió quitar las manos del teclado—. «_Mira deja tomar una imagen del lugar con mi teléfono y te muestro…»_

_«Ayyyyy que nos pusimos tecnológicos… :P» _—se le burló.

_«Creo que más que preocupada por mí, extrañas pelear conmigo ¬¬»_

_«Ambas ^^»_ —respondió alegremente.

_«Ya… subí la imagen… vela»_

Misty le dio clic a _Inicio _y se encontró con una imagen nocturna de su gimnasio y debajo de ésta la leyenda que decía -_mediante su celular cerca de ciudad Celeste_-

_«Buen chiste»_

_«No es chiste, estoy en la puerta de tu gimnasio, si fueras tan amable y me abres la puerta no estaría congelándome»_

Misty parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que quería decir eso ultimo de Ash cuando el timbre del gimnasio empezó a sonar repetidamente. Con un movimiento torpe de levantó de su silla y esta se cayó a sus espaldas mientras se dirigía a la puerta del recinto de combates de manera rápida.

Destrabó las puertas y ahí estaba Ash, frente a ella con un teléfono en mano.

—Ash… —susurró, pero antes de que el moreno le dijera algo, ésta se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Ya regresé —le dijo respondiéndole al abrazo.

—Bienvenido Ash… —el mencionado sonrió.

—Así que rogándole a Arceus porque ninguna chica me eche las manos encima —le susurró y la pelirroja se separó rápidamente roja de la vergüenza.

—Este yo… —empezó a balbucear mientras ingresaban al gimnasio.

—Jajaja —se rio al momento que Pikachu saltó a los brazos de la chica pelirroja—, no necesitas a Arceus —le informó cruzándose de brazos, y con la cabeza indicó al pokémon amarillo—, ese es tu fiel santo. Que no me deja mirar a nadie.

La pelirroja inclinó la cabeza un poco y miró al pokémon que refregaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

—¿De verdad? —lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y lo levantó—. ¿De verdad cuidas a Ash de chicas malas que lo quieran alejar de mí? —tras un afirmativo del roedor eléctrico lo volvió a abrazar—. Eres el mejor Pikachu.

—Sí —afirmó Ash aspirando profundamente y extendió su mano hacia Misty—, feliz de volver a verte, Misty.

Misty miró la mano, luego a Ash y extendió su mano para apretar la de su amigo—. Muy feliz de saber que es de tu vida, Ash Ketchum.

—Por cierto… —soltó la mano de la pelirroja y llevó ambas manos a la nuca—. ¿Qué cosas me tienes que decir? —la pelirroja se tensó en su lugar—. ¿Eh?

—Este…

Ash se le acercó y empezó a buscar la mirada de su amiga que se le escapaba rápidamente.

—¿Qué, dime? —le pidió tratando de que se detuviera—. ¡Sabes que soy curioso!

—Hahaha ¿No tienen hambre? —dijo tratando de eludir la pregunta de su amigo—. ¿Eh?

—¡Ya… ¿no me vas a decir? —protestó.

—¿No tienes que irte?

—¿Ya me estas echando? —dijo sorprendido.

—No… pero es que…

—¡Me estas echando! —la acusó.

—¡Dije que no!

—¡Si me estás echando! —volvió a acusarla.

—¡Te dije que no, y no es cierto!

—¡Si me echaste me dijiste que me vaya!

—¡Solo lo pregunte! ¡No te lo pedí!

—¡Es lo mismo!

Ante el vaivén de la cabeza del pokémon eléctrico, éste suspiró y descargó una buena descarga sobre su entrenador y su amiga.

—Te extrañe Misty —soltó Ash con una bocanada de humo.

—Yo también Ash —contestó antes de ser ambos atacados por la risa—, yo también.


	2. Bonus!

**¿Qué será de ti Ash Ketchum?**

**¡Bonus! **

* * *

**Misty Waterflower**

27 de Marzo.

_¿Qué será de ti Ash Ketchum? _

_Desde la última vez que te vi, han pasado ya tres meses. ¿Cómo te va? Dijiste que ibas a ir a las montañas… ¿hace mucho frío?_

* * *

**Misty Waterflower**

3 de Abril

_¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo tu mamá te soporta? ¡Esas imágenes que subiste escalando el monte Coronet! ¡Están de terror! Espero que estén bien._

* * *

**Misty Waterflower**

Ayer.

_¡Últimamente solo subes fotos! ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer? Por cierto… amo tu imagen de portada ^^._

* * *

El moreno de ojos café miraba la pantalla de su celular negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

—Y después dice que no está psicopateándome el Facebook… Ay Misty… —con el pulgar derecho clickeó sobre "contestar" en el mensaje más reciente. Y de nuevo negando con la cabeza empezó a mover sus pulgares sobre la pantalla táctil, se demoró un rato pero cuando terminó, releyó lo que había escrito y lo envió.

—¡Ash! —le gritó Cilan desde lo lejos—. ¿Vamos a seguir escalando?

—¡Por supuesto! —guardó su celular y le extendió el brazo a Pikachu, tras colocarse sus gafas de nieve frente a sus ojos, siguió a su amigo sommelier—. ¡Necesito mejores imágenes de esta montaña! —sonrió—. ¡Misty está encantada de verlas! —y a carcajadas se acercó a su compañero de expedición.

…

En ciudad Celeste la pelirroja de ojos verdes, se dejó caer frente a la computadora de la recepción secándose el sudor de su frente con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello.

Tras tomar el mouse se fue directo a comprobar si Ash se había dignado a contestarle. El símbolo de una notificación la llenó de esperanzas. Y estaban en lo correcto, era de Ash.

Se dirigió al perfil del moreno y se quedó mirando la portada con la cabeza ladeada hacia su hombro izquierdo. Ella y Ash salían con sus cabezas juntas haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos. Era una bonita.

Se fijó donde había respondido y se encontró con:

«_Mi mamá me aguanta porque soy el ser más tranquilo y centrado del mundo. Jajajaj Nah, no te creas aún no sé cómo no le dio un ataque. ¡Pero es divertido! Es una forma de explorar que antes no he hecho. Si solo subo imágenes es para que veas lo bonito que se ve por donde ando. ¿No es genial? Y otra cosa, mi portada es para que estés tranquila de que ninguna mujer va a querer echarme sus manos, porque ya tengo alguien esperándome en casa. ¡Mi mamá! Jajaja ¡Nooo no es cierto no te enojes! Jajajajaj Aunque pensándolo bien, ¡¿Y tú?! ¡Yo también tengo que cuidar que nadie te eche los perros en Celeste! ¡Así que si no aceptas mi solicitud, ya vas a ver a mi regreso! ¡Nos vemos! ^^_»

—¿Solicitud? —se preguntó extrañada, notando una nueva solicitud de amistad, al hacerle click se encontró con algo que le dejó con la quijada al piso.

_«Ash Ketchum ha indicado que tiene una relación con usted. Aceptar o Rechazar»_

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Claro que sí! —tras darle a «Aceptar» empezó a reírse como tonta… cuando en su inicio apareció

_«Misty ha cambiado su situación sentimental de Soltero(a) a tiene una relación con Ash Ketchum»_

¡Qué bonito se leía eso! ¡Qué bonito!


End file.
